Mei Ling (student)
This article is about the Academy student from ''Secrets of the Furious Five. For other uses, see Mei Ling (disambiguation).'' | Gender = Female | Eye color = Yellow | Fur color = Light brown, with dark brown stripes | Clothing = Black vest, blue clothes | Status = Living | Residence = The Lee Da Kung Fu Academy | Occupation = Student at Lee Da Kung Fu Academy | Combat style = Unspecified style of kung fu | Master(s) = The Academy Instructor (presumably) | Shorts = Secrets of the Furious Five | First appearance = Secrets of the Furious Five | Voiced by = }} Mei Ling is a character who appears in Secrets of the Furious Five. She is the star student at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, where Crane originally worked as a janitor. Biography In Secrets of the Furious Five on his graceful movements]] Mei Ling was noted to be an exceptional fighter at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy and was its star pupil. Upon seeing Crane's graceful movements, she urged him to attempt to enroll into the school as a student. Inspired by her faith in him, Crane agreed to make the attempt and Mei Ling made sure he was recognized at the induction challenge by the instructor. Although Mei Ling felt she unnecessarily exposed Crane to public humiliation after his attempt was mocked, Crane accidentally found himself in the obstacle course, and proved himself a capable warrior when he completed the test. Mei Ling was afterward seen celebrating and cheering for Crane's victory. Personality Mei Ling lives up to her reputation as the best fighter at her school, facing much larger opponents with confidence and determination. Off the training grounds, she showed compassion towards Crane, encouraging him when the other students, and even the teacher, mocked him. She felt responsible for causing him humiliation and expressed her remorse openly. When Crane did succeed, she was clearly overjoyed and proud of his success. Fighting style 's students]] Mei Ling was known as the best pupil at her kung fu school. She seems to favor using a to defend and attack, relying on speed and agility to quickly defeat opponents much larger and stronger than herself. Relationships Crane Mei Ling quickly befriended Crane as he worked as the janitor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, and showed him kindness and faith in his abilities when no one else would. She was so confident in Crane that she made sure he was noticed at the school's tryouts, and later apologized to Crane after he was laughed at for showing up. When Crane completed the test for the tryouts, Mei Ling was seen heartily cheering for him. Clothing Mei Ling wears a slightly flashier teal-colored version of a typical kung fu student's uniform: a fitting tunic, loose pants, and leg wraps. In addition, she also wears a teal and matching (presumably leather) belt and gloves. Trivia * Mei Ling's name translates in English to "beautiful and delicate" ( : 美玲 ; : měilíng). * An illustration of her at the end credits of Secrets of the Furious Five strongly resembles a concept drawing for the Wu Sisters. Gallery Images MeiLingNight.jpg| Crane and Mei Ling.jpg|Crane and Mei Ling CraneMeiLing.PNG|Mei Ling cheering for Crane after he passes the school tryouts SotFF-credits1.jpg|Crane and Mei Ling in the short's ending credits ConceptWuSisters.jpg|Concept art of the Wu Sisters that Mei Ling may have been derived from View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Females Category:Felines